The present invention relates generally to ticket counting in the amusement industry and more particularly to automatic ticket counting mechanisms.
Tickets are a convenient way for proprietors to grant consumers access to goods and services. Typical examples include admission to shows and prize redemption. When tickets are redeemed, it is desirable to accurately count the tickets and keep a running total.
FIG. 1 shows an example set of tickets 10. Each ticket can be separated at perforations 12. At each perforation 12, there is a notch 14 on both ends of a ticket. The notch 14 is commonly used to count tickets, as will be explained subsequently. FIG. 2 shows a top view of tickets 10 being fed into a counter device 16. FIG. 3 shows a side view of tickets 10 being fed into the same counter device 16. Tickets 10 are fed into the counter device 16 as indicated by directional arrow 18. Rollers 20 pull the tickets 10 into the counter device 16. As the tickets 10 are pulled in, the edge of the ticket with the notch 14 (not shown) passes over the illuminator 22 and lens 24. The illuminator 22 sends out illumination which is focused by the lens 24. As the notch 14 reaches the illuminator 22 and the lens 24, illumination passes through notch 14 and is substantially blocked elsewhere by the ticket material. This produces a characteristic analog signal which is detected by a detector 26, and is sent through processing electronics 28. Processing electronics 28 converts the analog signal into a digital signal 30.
The signal strength is dependent on where the focused illumination passes over the notch 14. FIG. 4 shows how the signal strength varies depending on where the focused illumination is read on the notch. Ticket signal 32 was produced from a focused illumination being read at location 34 in notch 36 on ticket 38. For ease of illustration, the ticket 38 and associated notch 36 are shown as a top view. The focused illumination passes through the notch perpendicular to this view, however. Since ticket signal 32 was read at location 34, a high signal strength is observed, above the minimum signal strength needed for detection. Conversely, ticket 40 with associated notch 42 is read at location 44. Location 44 represents a smaller cross-sectional area as compared to location 34. As a result, ticket signal 46 is much lower in magnitude than comparable ticket signal 32. Also, ticket signal 46 is at about the minimum signal strength needed for detection and successful counting of ticket 40 is doubtful. This situation can result when the notch is not evenly divided between the two tickets resulting in a smaller than normal notch and a degraded signal strength. Additional drawbacks to this method include the fact that the ticket must be opaque so that the light does not pass through the ticket. Due to this requirement, dust or contamination can possibly interfere with the operation since they can block light. Also, the notch can be a point of jamming in ticket counting mechanisms since the cutout portion can possibly catch.
Another method of counting tickets involves printing a barcode on the ticket and using one of the widely available barcode scanners to count the ticket. This method, while arguably an improvement over using notches, still has drawbacks. Since a barcode scanner works on reflective principles, a ticket needs to be oriented correctly when inserted into a ticket counting mechanism. Otherwise the scanner will not see the barcode. This can be avoided by printing the barcode on both sides, but that in turn increases the cost of printing and also limits the space that is otherwise available to print information such as advertisements. Additionally, two barcode scanners can be included in the mechanism if both sides of a ticket has a barcode. While this does resolve the orientation issue when loading a ticket into the ticket counter, it significantly adds to the cost of the ticket counter.
Accordingly, what is needed is a tool to accurately count tickets that is not dependent upon variations in ticket notch size or subject to the constraints of typical reflective barcode scanning techniques.
The present invention provides an apparatus and a method for counting tickets having a printed pattern.
A method to count tickets in accordance with the present invention includes providing a translucent ticket with an opaque pattern with translucent portions, providing a light source on a first side of the ticket, providing a detector on a second side of the ticket and providing relative motion between the ticket and the detector. The pattern and translucent portions are detected with the detector.
An apparatus for counting tickets in accordance with the present invention includes a housing and a transport device coupled to the housing capable of guiding at least one ticket into the housing and the tickets are printed with a pattern. A light source is positioned on a first side of the ticket and a detector positioned on a second side of the ticket. A signal analyzer coupled to the detector is used to analyze the signal provided by the detector.
A method for printing a pattern on a ticket in accordance with the present invention includes obtaining a plurality of translucent tickets, feeding the plurality of translucent tickets into a ticket printing machine, printing an opaque pattern on one side of each individual translucent ticket and covering the opaque pattern with a dark colored non-opaque ink.
An advantage of the present invention is that the pattern only needs to be printed on one side and can be detected independently of the orientation to a detection apparatus. The apparatus and method are suited to quickly and inexpensively count tickets.
Another advantage of the present invention is that it eliminates the need for a notch on both ends of a ticket, reducing the chance that a ticket may get stuck in a ticket counting machine. Another advantage of the present invention is that the pattern does not need to be printed on both sides of a ticket, which reduces printing costs.
These and other advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art after reading the following descriptions and studying the various figures of the drawings.